RYŪKETSU NO SORA
by andrea.p.pena.56
Summary: Sawada Tsunayoshi a muerto, oh eso es lo que se cree, pero que pasara cuando un "muerto" reclame lo que por derecho le pertenese... El mando de la familia vongola. Un enemigo del pasado, una batalla por sangre, y un cielo que a sido teñido de carmesi. Que les espera a los guardianes cuando vean esta nueva cara de su cielo?


Notas: Hola, solo para decir No es Plagio soy yo y ella: Andrea-hime de amor yaoi, ya saben. Un día me pidieron que si podía subir mis historias a fanfiction y dije porque no? Aun que va a tardar tiempo…

Los personajes no me pertenecen…

Ya saben que esto es yaoi. Si no les gusta… no lean.

RYŪKETSU NO SORA

(Cielo sangriento)

Hace tiempo que no veo directamente la luz del amanecer en las mañanas, no es como si no quiera o sea perezoso…. es que no puedo. Desde que "Ella" me hizo esto, he tenido que huir, han pasado cuatro meses desde que deje Namimori, a mi familia y a mis amigos… Como explicárselos?

Mi estado de "Novicio" ya ha pasado, tuve que hacerlo…. Yo no quería. Como verlos ahora a la cara, como regresar con ellos… como decirles que el cielo se manchó de rojo…. para siempre.

No lo sé y eso me desespera, ahora ya no soy el de antes… pero no impide que sienta lo mismo que antes, quiero regresar, quiero abrasarlos y decirles que nunca más los abandonare…. pero no puedo.

Aun no puedo controlarlo, no por completo. Ya paso mi estado de Novicio, ese en el cual tenía un lapso de un mes para tomar la sangre humana antes de que mi cuerpo no aguantara mas y muriera irremediablemente, intente resistirme, intente no hacerlo…. pero fue inútil… termine asesinando a una persona inocente al cumplir la tercer semana, fue un dolor insoportable.

Ahora comienza mi estado como "Neófito" Ese en el cual, mi sangre transmuta y deja de ser por completo humana. Se tarda un año para esto, un año donde soy más fuerte, más rápido, prácticamente indestructible, pero… Mis instintos igual, son más poderosos que mi propio control, o eso me dijeron, la verdad es fácil para mí mantenerme en control cuando huelo la sangre de las personas, por lo menos si me alimento una vez por semana con ellos. Los pocos que he conocido de… mi nueva especie dicen que soy un genio, un prodigio, un humano que nació para ser….. un Vampiro.

Nara autora:_

Era un día hermoso y soleado en la pequeña ciudad de Namimori, todos los chicos estaban en sus escuelas tomando las clases, mientras los adultos en sus trabajos dando lo mejor de sí para su familia.

En una pequeña casa de dos pisos, con un gran jardín, la cual casi siempre tenía una escandalera de niños hoy estaba muy callada y triste, este panorama se veía en esta casa desde hace cerca de cuatro meses desde que el hijo mayor de la familia: Sawada Tsunayoshi desapareció.

Una hermosa castaña de ojos color caramelo, que siempre tenía una sonrisa amable y tranquilizadora en su rostro, hoy tenía una mueca de dolor, angustia y ansiedad. Esperaba ansiosa a que al teléfono sonara y su esposo del otro lado le dijera que su bebe estaba a salvo, que al fin lo habían encontrado.

Los niños, tres pequeños niños acompañaban a Nana Sawada en su dolor, la niña vestida de china, el niño castaño con un libro en manos, y el niño con afro y vestido de vaca tenían semblantes decaídos y tristes, talvez si se hubieran portado mejor su Tsuna-ni todavía estaría con ellos. Una muchacha de cabello rosado y ojos esmeralda los observaba desde la puerta, ella también estaba triste después de todo ese chico fue el único que hiso que su querido hermano Hayato se abriera más a los demás.

Y por último un bebe vestido de traje negro con freidora y un camaleón verde en esta, aunque no se notase el era uno de los más afectados, después de todo ese chico era su alumno, era su deber cuidarlo pero… se descuidó unos momentos y pasaba esto…. jamás se lo perdonaría.

El teléfono sonó y las caras de todos se iluminaron, Nana contesto rápidamente esperando oír lo que tanto había deseado durante todo este tiempo, pero…. el sonido sordo de un objeto cayendo resonó en toda la sala, las lágrimas saladas de los bellos ojos de la mujer corrían sin para por su rostro, los niños al verla lo supieron inmediatamente y se soltaron a llorar, la chica lo único que pudo hacer fue agachar la cabeza con pesar y Reborn… solo pudo ocultar su mirada con su freidora y disponerse a salir de la casa en dirección a la escuela de Namimori para darle la noticia a los amigos de su alumno, decirles que….

Sawada Tsunayoshi…. realmente había muerto.

En el aeropuerto:_

Un jet había aterrizado, se notaba que era costoso. Dentro de él se podía apreciar un lugar sombrío, todos os colores eran negros, morados, rojos carmín o azul oscuro. La carga más preciada de este jet era un hermoso y fino ataúd* de color negro liso y brillante. Un apuesto hombre vestido como mayordomo de hermosos ojos color carmín, cabello azabache y piel totalmente pálida se acercó a este ataúd y toco débilmente en el diciendo.

Mayordomo: Bochan, despierte… ya hemos llegado.- con voz sensual y pausada. Sabía que su Bochan podía ser muy flojo y de difícil despertar pero siempre había algo que funcionaba en estos casos- El desayuno de hoy consiste en una tarta de chocolate bañada finamente con sangre de tipo A-negativo… su favorita…- No hubo respuesta alguna hasta después de unos segundos

¿?: Abre Sebastián- con voz aniñada, paro aun así sensual.

Sebastián: Como usted lo ordene… Bochan- delicadamente Sebastián fue abriendo el ataúd poco a poco, dejando ver el interior, donde se podía apreciar la figura de un bello niño de 16 años con cabellos castaños revoltosos largos hasta la cadera, piel de porcelana ligeramente acanelada pero muy clara, figura menudita, rodeado por miles de rosas blancas.

El niño parecía dormido, pero lentamente fue abriendo sus grandes, hermosos y afilados ojos color caramelo, vestía un fino y elegante traje color blanco con una camiseta negra de seda. Se va parando lenta pero elegantemente hasta quedar senado en el ataúd

Sebastián: Bochan… su desayuno espera…- dice mientras le ofrece una mano para hacer que su bochan se pueda bajar con más cuidado.

¿?: Arigato Sebastián.- dice una vez sus pies tocan el suelo.- Que informes tienes sobre…"Ella"- se pone en marcha para salir de la habitación

Sebastián: Según los últimos informes efectivamente está aquí en Namimori y desea completar lo que ella llama "Venganza contra Vongola"…. Sigo sin comprender que es lo que desea realmente- Se encuentra arreglando la silla de su Bochan para que se siente como todo un caballero a una dama.

¿?: Ella conoció a Primo vongola y se enamoró de él cuándo llego a aquí a Japón, pero él no correspondió a sus sentimientos, se casó y tuvo un hijo. Esto hizo que ella entrara en cólera y le jurara venganza en contra de sus descendientes lanzándoles una maldición Vampírica. Esa maldición por alguna razón no fue efectiva en contra de mis ancestros, se fue acumulando lentamente hasta llegar a mí. Fue por eso que me convertí en Dame-Tsuna, después de todo este tiempo ella apareció ante mí y me lo dijo todo ya que cuando vio que yo me parecía a Giotto se prendo de mi e intento seducirme, pero yo me negué a ella en una y mil formas hasta que se hartó y en su desesperación me mordió diciendo que yo aprendería a quererla. Me rapto y me llevo a Tokio allí me escape a duras penas enfrentándola, Ella dijo que se vengaría golpeándome en donde más me duele…. Mi familia. Yo no tenía el valor ni el control para volver a verlos, fue entonces que conocía a Jiji y a ti. El resto es historia.- todo esto lo había dicho mientras comía su deliciosa tarta de chocolate y un vaso de Leche.

Sebastián: Comprendo- recoge los trastes sucios- Por cierto.. Bochan

Tsuna: Que sucede Sebastián- se desamara la corbata que lleva puesta.

Sebastián: Es la escuela…Ya se le hizo tarde-con sonrisa zorruna.

Tsuna: Eh?- voltea a ver el reloj y se da cuenta de la hora que es, ya están en la segunda clase del día- HIIIIIEEEEE- no puede evitar soltar un gritito como en antaño, sale corriendo a la velocidad de la Luz asía el baño, no se tarda ni cinco segundos cuando ya está de nueva vuelta en la sala del Jet vestido con el uniforme de Namimori y con su cabello atado en una coleta baja.- Ya me voy, envía a alguien por mí a la salida- está a punto de salir cuando.

Sebastián: Bochan aguarde- preocupado- Su añillo… recuerde que si no se lo pone se quemara y se volverá cenizas… Aun sigue siendo un Neófito así que necesita el anillo.-Le pone en su dedo anular un hermoso anillo de oro de 24 quilates con una joya color borgoña en el medio.

Tsuna: Cierto, se me olvidaba, Gracias Sebastián.-con gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Sebastián: Por nada bochan…. pero recuérdelo… la máscara.-eso exalta un poco a Tsuna pero se recupera.

Tsuna: Descuida, yo sé bien lo que tengo que hacer.- cuando termina de decirlo tiene un mirada inexpresiva en el rostro, pero parecía que estaba aburrido.

Sebastián: Que tenga un buen día Bochan.-ticas sonrisas.

Tsuna: Humm- responde cortante abren la puerta que dirige a la salida del Jet y la gente que estaba alrededor no pudo evitar dejar de hacer lo que había para poder apreciar la belleza de esos dos seres que salían del Jet, sobre todo la del chico simplemente no tenía igual.

Ambos pasaron de todos como si su existencia no fuera nada, después de todo eran simples humanos, su alimento, no tenían por qué molestarse por ellos. Lo realmente importante ahora era poder encontrarla a "ella" y evitar que hiciera daño alguno a la que fue una vez familia del castaño chico.

Mansión Vongola:_

Todo era un caos, era la mejor manera de decirlo pues el que se convertiría en el décimo jefe de la familia había Muerto, o por lómenos eso les contaron a todos, nadie creía que Sawada Tsunayoshi muriera así como así, no debía de haber otra cosa pero…Que?

Timoteo, mejor conocido como Nono vongola tampoco se tragaba ese cuento de que su nieto hubiera muerto, en primera ni cadáver había. Por ello fue que había mandado a su hijo Xanxus a Namimori para que investigara más a fondo que fue lo que sucedió, sabía que Tsuna no le terminaba de agradar a Xanxus por ser demasiado "blando" pero ese era uno de los encantos del chico, como decirle que no a esa carita tan tierna?, bueno no creía que existiera alguien tan inmunizado para que pudiera hacerlo, ni Reborn se le negada.

Hasta ahora la única información tenia era de un aparente secuestro, pero de ahí en más nada y se cuestionaba una vez más….. ¿Qué había pasado?, Por una parte también sabía que Dino Cavallone también estaba en Namimori investigando la "muerte de su hermanito"

Hasta ahora el junto a Iemitsu habían estado controlando investigaciones por todo el mundo y deteniendo a los jefes aliados de la familia a que hicieran algo estúpido ya que el perder al Decimo Vongola en un momento tan crítico como lo era la sucesión… no era como si estuvieran muy felices que digamos. A pesar de que pudieron pactar una alianza con la familia Simon, la familia Giglio Nero y con ello para sorpresa y desconcierto de muchos la alianza con la recién formada familia Millefiore. Estas poderosas familias se hicieron aliados de Vongola por una sola y única razón: Sawada Tsunayoshi. Pero ahora que el ya no estaba…..

Tubo que mentirle a Nana, la amable madre del castaño diciéndole lo peor de su hijo. Se sentía tan mal, y sobre todo muy triste, estaba muy viejo es lo sabía debían encontrar rápido a Tsuna para la sucesión, era por su bien y el bien de Vongola.

Nami-chuu:_

Muchos estudiantes se habían dado cuenta de ello, que el Dame de la escuela había desaparecido. Pero a Casi nadie parecía afectarles salvo….

El chico nuevo y pelirrojo Kozato Enma ya no era torpe, eso era fuera de lo normal.

La estrella del equipo de béisbol Takeshi Yamamoto, no lograba darle a ninguna bola rápida ni nada por el estilo, y su sonrisa había sido cambiada por una cara seria.

El presidente delo club de boxeo Sasagawa Royhei ya no gritaba "EXTREMO" y estaba muy decaído.

El ídolo del salón Gokudera Hayato ya no gritada a los profesores y ya no peleaba con Yamamoto.

El líder del comité disciplinario Hibari Kyouya estaba cada día de peor humor y "Mordía hasta la muere" a cualquiera que se le pusiera en frente.

Eso sin contar las constantes visitas de grupos extraños a la escuela, como ese grupo de Kyukuyo-land o ese chico rubio del látigo y ni hablar del tipo del rostro lleno de cicatrices y sus sequitos. Todas personas Extrañas que se reunían solo por un fin: Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Era extraño que todos ellos se reunieran en la azotea de la escuela durante todas las clases y no seles viera para nada en el resto del día. Y este día no era la excepción.

Todos los guardianes de la décima Generación junto con los representantes de Varia: Xanxus y Squalo, Enma y Dino con Romario esperaban a la llegada de Reborn con noticias que le había dado el Nono, a diferencia de otros días estos tenían un ambiente tenso, nadie hablaba estaban todos serios. La pobre Chrome se sentía cohibida con tantas auras pesadas alrededor.

Lo que nadie se esperaba estaba a punto de pasar….

En las puertas del salón de clases del grupo 2-A se encontraba un bello castaño de facciones delicadas y con un porte de gran elegancia, poder y gran indiferencia asía cualquiera que lo viera, parecía una muñequita de porcelana o del más fino cristal.

Apenas oyó el llamado del profesor para pasar, inmediatamente entro. Muchos se quedaron helados en sus lugares, ya que al parecer les había impresionado mucho, pero al parecer nadie le reconocía como tal. Las únicas que le pudieron reconocer fueron Kyoko y Hana que estaban tan o más sorprendidas que los demás.

Profesor: Preséntate- le dijo el profesor de matemáticas.

Chico: Mi nombre es Sawada Buraddinaito Tsunayoshi, heredero de las industrias "Shinpi-tekina bara" mi color favorito es el naranja, me gusta la música clásica y tocar el violín así como cocinar, leer y viajar, conocer nuevas personas y culturas. También me gusta jugar videojuegos y practicar parkur. Tengo una amplia gama de conocimientos en artes marciales mixtas y conozco cerca de 19 idiomas distintos sin contar el japonés. Soy originario de aquí, de Namimori pero por cuestiones de…. salud tuve que irme por cuatro meses a Tokio, es un gusto reincorporarme a Nami-chuu… y para aquellos que lo sigan dudando… si efectivamente yo soy aquel al que llaman …. Dame-Tsuna…..- Termino de decir todo ello con la misma cara con la que empezó, aunque hermosa fría sin sentimientos** y afilada dándole a entender a todos que no debían meterse con el.

Pero como siempre hay unos tontos, e idiotas que no hacen caso….

¿?: Jajajaja así que dame-Tsuna ya regreso.

¿?: Ya era hora

¿?: Hay si tú artes marciales, y yo soy un descerebrado

Tsuna: Tú mismo lo has dicho.-con cara seria y expresión aburrida. (tipo shiki)

¿?: Que?, la pagaras- dicho esto se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a Tsuna que seguía inmutable en su lugar, alzo el puño dispuesto a golpearlo pero no se esperó que Tsuna le tomara del cuello de la camisa y lo alzara con tal facilidad, aunque él era más grande que Tsuna.

Tsuna: Escucha idiota… No me provoques porque te aseguro que si te atreves a volver a dirigirme la palabra amanecerás durmiendo con los peses o haciendo una pequeña visita a las hienas de mi ji-sama. Así que aprecia tu vida y no hagas nada- su mirada inexpresiva asía que al pobre chico le temblara todo el cuerpo y este solo asintió muchas veces antes de ser tirado al suelo con violencia por el castaño el cual solo se giró y salió del salón sin importarle nada tenía cosas más importantes que hacer y nadie, ni el maestro le reclamo nada.

Mientras tanto en la azotea de la escuela ya se encontraba Reborn reunido con todos, incluso Mukuro, que con sus ilusiones y un poco de ayuda había logrado escapar de Venbice, claro que por ser un guardián ahora era intocable, pero cambiando de tema…

Todos esperaban expectantes la noticia que querían desde hace mucho, él bebe solo ocultaba su mirad bajo su freidora, buscando las palabras correctas para decirles…

Squalo: VOIIIIIIIIIII, habla de una maldita vez.

Xanxus: Cállate escoria.

Mukuro: Kufufufu, porque estoy yo aquí?- vos en su mente: _Porque quiero, algún problema? 77_ – Que fue eso?

Chrome: Que cosa Mukuro-sama

Mukuro: Esa Voz- un poco asustado ya que fue el único que la escucho.

Hayato: Ya te estas volviendo loco.

Voz de la mente de Mukuro_: Apenas se dan cuenta? que lentos 7_7U_

Mukuro: Oya, oya esto es interesante…. hey!- soltó a la nada mirando para todas partes- Yo no estoy loco, y esos idiotas, apenas te diste cuenta de que son retrasados?

Todos: Oye

Mukuro: Exíjanle a el… a ella lo que sea… que eres?, porque estas en mi cabeza?, y porque mierdas el loco no es uno de ellos?- le hablo a la nada, todos ya le veían con lastima, tanto tiempo en la prisión le afecto el cerebro.

Voz en la mente de mukuro: _Lo sabrás pronto, porque eres el único al que me interesa que sepas mi llegada y porque los pobres ya están lo suficientemente traumados como para sumarle un trauma más. _

Mukuro: Oya, y se puede saber porque soy el único al que te intereso?- empezó a hablarle a la nada ignorando a todos que ya estaban llamando a un loquero n_nU

Voz: _Porque hace mucho que quiero verte, pero dejemos eso para después. Ahora Reborn tiene algo que decirles…. Nos veremos cuando el haya terminado._

Mukuro: Como sabremos que estarás aquí?

Voz: _Porque escucharan la melodía de mi ex-corazón…_

Mukuro: Kufufufufu eso no tiene sentido.

Voz: _Lo sabrás…pronto._

Mukuro: Esto se vuelve repetitivo… Oigan tendremos la visita de algi….. Quienes son esos tipos- pregunto señalando a dos mastodontes de traje blanco, un traía una aguja gigante y el otro una red.

Dino: Tranquilo… Tranquilo, solo queremos lo mejor para todos- de manera pausada.

Mukuro: Yo no estoy loco….

Kyoya: Hum claro herbívoro, te creemos.

Yamamoto: Ma, ma, solo queremos que estés con personas seguras….

Reborn: Ya déjense de sus tonterías- dijo enojado- y todos ustedes están locos, no lo discriminen por tener un amigo imaginario.- aura negra rodea a Mukuro- Ahora, a lo que veníamos. y ustedes largo- apunta con León a los "amables" señores que benian por Mukuro y estos desaparecen den un caminito de humo.- Los últimos informes que recibió el Nono, no nos dan muchas pistas todo apunta a que ha sido una clase de secuestro, pero de ahí en más nada… Se le ha dado por muerto.- Todos se tensaron ante lo dicho. Iban a reclamar pero de repente una bella melodía de violín se escucha por todo el lugar y todos voltean a arriba (esa cosa que parece bodega) y solo ven la sombra de un chico de cabello largo tocando de manera elegante y gracial un violín.

Canción: watch?v=fI8KSMcdZkw

Nadie hablaba el chico tocaba tan bien que sentían que arruinarían el encanto si decían algo, después de un rato la canción termino haciendo que la extraña sombra siendo iluminada por el sol los volteara a ver y dijera..

¿?: Hummm Conque muerto he? pues que ineptos son.

Reborn: Quién eres?, Que quieres?, y porque mierdas no puedo ver tu cara?- dice apuntándole con León en mano.

Mukuro: Kufufufu, asi que a esto te referías con la melodía de tu ex-corazón- pregunto a la sombra todos le veían con cara de: "Se conocen?"- Pero porque Ex acaso ya no tienes corazón?.

¿?: Jujuju no cambias… mi querido Mukuro- dijo dentándose al borde del techo de la bodega esa- Y si efectivamente yo ya no tengo corazón… o por lo menos ya no lo tendré pronto… mi humanidad desaparecerá lenta y tortuosamente en un lapso de un año del cual ya han pasado tres meses….

Todos se mantenían callados esa voz afeminada pero sensual al mismo tiempo seles asia familiar pero la pregunta era… De dónde?

Xanxus: Escoria déjate ver-ordeno

¿?: Desde cuando un subordinado le ordena al jefe que hacer?

Squalo: VOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII quien te crees mocoso estúpido, para hablarle así al jefe bastado- a todos le callo una gotita.

¿?: Me creo.. no SOY un genio, súper multimillonario, pley-boy, filántropo.

Kyoya: Herbívoro pelea con migo- posición de pelea.

¿?: No tengo tiempo para eso Hibari Kyouya-san…. y no me llames Herbívoro que no soy animal… bestia si tal vez pero no animal.

Ruyhei: Eso es EXTREMO, le dijo a hibari animal… indirectamente.- todos lo veian con cara de "No me digas", mientra Kyouya se enojaba.

Dino: Bueno calmémonos todos… Nos puedes decir quien eres y que es lo que necesitas?

¿?: Quién soy? eso ustedes ya lo saben. Que necesito? de ustedes nada, son unos inútiles que no supieron proteger a su amigo del enemigo que les asecha en las sombras…. o mejor dicho en la noche.

Enma: A que te refieres- por fin hablo, entrando en modo jefe.

¿?: E venido a advertirles, un enemigo poderoso. Tal vez l más poderoso al que Vongola se ha enfrentado hasta ahora está asechándoles desde la oscuridad de la noche…. Ya le arrebato a su jefe, no permitan que lo haga nuevamente.

Reborn: Explícate- dice con la mirada oculta al mismo tiempo la sombra se levanta de su lugar y salta asta estar frente a ellos, los cuales solo lo ven impresionados por tal belleza que pose.

¿?: Yo soy conocido en el bajo mundo como "Ryūketsu no sora" un asesino a sangre fría que apenas tres meses de su aparición ya es comparado a la misma altura que Reborn, pero mi verdadero nombre es… Sawada Buraddinaito Tsunayoshi, el décimo capo e la familia Vongola y…. príncipe Neófito.-dice con cara seria que no tiene expresión, a todos les recorre un escalofrió.

Este es solo el principio…..

* i00. photo/v0/114539806/Deva_Wood_

** fs70/f/2012/176/7/f/tsunayoshi_sawada_bitter_version_color_by_lulu_

.


End file.
